


witness = suspect

by richurro



Series: 500 [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But just barely, Josh is a cop, Prompt Fic, alternative universe, but plot twist he really isnt, idk what this is, over 500 words, tyler is a witness, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richurro/pseuds/richurro
Summary: prompt: the only eyewitness says he didn’t actually see it happen





	witness = suspect

**Author's Note:**

> 04.09.19

“Officer Dun,"

Josh continues to pace, his thumb wedged between his teeth.

"Officer Dun, _please_ ," the witness insists, hands out in desperation, palms parallel to the ceiling. His dark eyes follow Josh's anxious movements, taking note of everything there was. The cop only stops when the witness purses his lips and adds, "I saw what I saw,"

"Which was?"

The witness smiles apologetically, eyebrows furrowed in a downward slope. "Nothing," he admits.

Josh pauses and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He can hear his pulse in his ears and feel it throb in his throat. He opens his eyes and harshly rushes down into the seat in front of the witness, plopping down his body with no regard for professionalism. The witness barely flinches.

Now, logically, Josh has no reason to believe this man, but he also has no reason not to believe him. He doesn't know what to think. All he knows is the following:

1\. His sister is dead.

2\. Her killer left no trace behind.

3\. The so-called eyewitness didn't actually "see anything."

4\. This is bullshit.

"Tyler...It _is_ Tyler, right?" Josh finally asked. Tyler shakes his head slowly, watching his hands intently. Josh gulps.

5\. Tyler made him feel uneasy.

"Why do I feel like..." Josh starts, placing his hands neatly on the table before kissing his teeth, "...feel like you're not telling me everything?"

Tyler looks up at the question, eyes wide and lips parted. He instantly flushes at Josh's intense gaze and makes a point to avoid it, opting to stare at the black ring on the cop's middle finger.

6\. There is _definitely_ something Tyler isn't telling him.

"Tyler...you saw nothing, correct?" Josh asks gently.

"Nothing," Tyler parrots quietly.

"No thing. No one. Nothing?"

Tyler squirms in his seat. Josh sighs.

"Tyler, why exactly are you considered an eyewitness, then?"

Tyler bites his lip. "'Cuz I was there?"

Josh raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you think? Is that what they told you?"

Tyler shrugs.

Josh sighs again, reaching up to rub at his temple."Tyler, you're not an eyewitness. You're a suspect," Josh reveals.

Tyler blinks up at him. "Officer Dun?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Josh raises his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"Just...shut up, please. I-I didn't kill her," Tyler says, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You were covered in her blood," Josh reminds him bluntly, his tone turning cold and volume increasing just a bit. If he couldn't control his temper, he would be banned from this case. He couldn't allow that, he had to relax.

"I didn't kill her!" Tyler punctuates loudly.

Josh huffs. "You were the last person anyone ever saw Ashley with."

"Look, I understand you're going through something right now, but blaming your sister's death on me without any solid evidence isn't gonna do either of us any favors. You're not being _fair_ , Officer Dun." Tyler tells him sternly, as if Josh were a frustrated child.

"What do you expect me to think, huh? What do you expect everyone else to think?" Josh retorts, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know, maybe "Hey, this innocent kid is getting the murder of an officer's family member pinned on him and that isn't fair and maybe he should be able to have his lawyer with him," is what they're thinking." Tyler replies.

Josh stands abruptly from his seat, sensing his anger bubble up in his core. "Jesus freaking—"

"Officer Dun, are you even mentally capable of handling this case?" Tyler asks with mock-innocence, knowing it would get under Josh's skin.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, your sister's dead and you're losing your shit because you're so desperate to find her killer that you'd stoop so low as to blame the guy who was only trying to help,"

"Trying to help?! You're not doing shit! What the hell have you—"

"Officer Dun!"

Josh jumps in surprise, turning to face the loud voice. He blinks. "Black." He mutters.

She glares at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I come in here to see how well you're handling the witness and I find you _yelling_ at the poor kid."

Josh sputters unintelligibly at her words as Tyler speaks up quietly. "Wait, so I'm not a suspect?" He asks in a worried tone.

Officer Black sends Josh another reprimanding look before stepping up to the table and smiling gently. "No, honey, of course not. You'd have to excuse Officer Dun here. He's going through a lot of stuff right now," she says, glancing over at Josh, "And it was my mistake to think he could handle such a personal case,"

"Jenna—"

"Out Joshua," she commands, "Out _now_."

Josh gulps and bites his tongue, shoulders sagged in defeat as he starts to leave the room. He glances back for a second, finding Jenna occupying his seat, conversing gently with Tyler, as if he were two instead of twenty one.

Josh frowns when Tyler's eyes flick over to meet his, no longer paying attention to Jenna. Tyler winks. Josh shudders.

7\. Tyler killed his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> ooo inch resting


End file.
